Is not a game anymore
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Madara/Itachi. Veníamos haciendo esto muy seguido, cada vez que él cerraba la puerta tras nosotros. Yo elegí este día. Ansiaba hacerlo, estaba calmado, este día no temblaría. Sería de acero frente a este idiota. Así que, a cinco centímetros de la pared frente a la cama, me paré, ofreciéndole mi espalda. Este juego nos enloquecía. Lo odiábamos a la vez, pero no queríamos parar.


_Bang Bang Bang Bang..._

Veníamos haciendo esto _muy seguido_, cada vez que él cerraba la puerta tras nosotros. Era como un acto reflejo, tan natural como quitarse los zapatos al entrar a una casa, sacarme la camisa y dejarla tendida sobre el respaldo de una silla. Él lo hacía exactamente igual, con la mirada perdida y una mueca de sosiego en el rostro.

Las primeras veces hablábamos, dándonos pequeños aguijonazos verbales… Después sólo fueron monosílabos. Y al final fueron sólo temblores y miradas furiosas y heladas. Así que con sólo mirarnos a los ojos un momento, era suficiente para saber quién se pararía frente a quién.

Yo elegí este día. Ansiaba hacerlo, estaba calmado, este día no temblaría. Sería de acero frente a este idiota. Así que, a cinco centímetros de la pared frente a la cama, me paré, ofreciéndole mi espalda. Le daba la espalda al enemigo. Este juego nos enloquecía. Lo odiábamos a la vez, pero no queríamos parar.

Entonces, el maldito tardaba en elegir. Se oía el sonido metálico, tintineando como si fueran copas para un brindis. Eso me volvía loco, él sabía que me estaba reventando los nervios. Me mordí el labio inferior y respiré profundo, enojado.

Y empezó. La ráfaga de aire rozó mi hombro desnudo, me asustó, pero me forcé a permanecer como una estatua. Si quería hacerme perder los nervios tendría que hacerme sangrar, y ahí vendría su derrota. Pero, justo en el ligero espacio entre mi brazo derecho, que reposaba a mi costado, y la cintura, el idiota disparó el arma, y pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo me gritaba, _voltéate, por el amor de Dios, imbécil._

Pero no me movería. Mis ojos se movían sin parar, mirando mi cuerpo, y los dos afilados artefactos clavados en la sombra que mi cuerpo proyectaba en la pared.

- Hoy estás muy aburrido, Itachi.

No contesté.

- Anda, tienes sólo 14 años, tiembla, derrúmbate como una niña débil… en el fondo no eres más que eso.

_No digas nada_. Me mordí más los labios y respiré.

- Termina ya. Me estoy cansando de ti-le dije, con la voz aburrida.

Pero él ya lo sabía. El acero al calor es blando. Dos ráfagas de aire, una a cada lado de mi cuello… Temblé como si mi ropa se hubiera empapado de agua helada.

- Uhmm… Perdiste-me dijo, divertido, sin sorprenderse del resultado.

Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos. Otra vez había perdido. Estaba cansado de ese idiota y su voz en mis oídos. Sentí un escozor en el lado izquierdo del cuello.

- Toca la herida, anda. El juego ya terminó, de todos modos.

Y, vacilando al principio, apoyé la palma de mi mano en mi cuello y cuando la miré, tenía unas gotas de sangre. El arañazo de un gato, eso parecería.

- Date la vuelta.

- …No.

- ¿No? Déjame ver la mirada que tienes: asustada, patética, cuando pierdes.

- Déjame en paz.

Hubo silencio. Y una ráfaga de aire aún más fuerte.

- Sabes que te sienta bien ser así…-su voz rozó mi nuca, di un respingo y solté una exclamación. Su cuerpo apretujó el mío contra la pared, y sentí su piel desnuda contra la mía…

- Hoy no…-traté de mantener la voz firme, pero jadeaba. Estaba asustado.

- Tienes tanto miedo-murmuró él, mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

- Deja que me vaya.

- ¿No te da vergüenza decir eso? ¿Dónde está tu maldito honor? Después de todo eres una simple colegiala, que jamás se podría tomar en serio… ni siquiera en un juego.

Me di la vuelta.

- No es un juego, y lo sabes.

- Nada es un juego para ti-me dijo, sonriéndome paternalmente, hice una mueca.

Él aprovechó que estaba callado, y de frente a él, y simplemente me tomó como si le perteneciera. Me besó la boca, apañándoselas para que le respondiera un poco… Tenía razón. Si me había metido en la boca del lobo, tenía que saber qué iba a pasar ahí dentro.

Así que me entregué a él como cada noche que perdía: como si tuviera esposas alrededor de las muñecas, resignado a cooperar. Si he perdido, ni qué decir, porque lo he hecho. He temblado.

"No puedes ser caprichoso en la vida, en la batalla, las cosas no se detendrán porque tu voluntad así lo desea. Por más que grites… llores… Debes aceptarlo desde que entras. Vas a ganar o a perder, debes estar consciente de eso", me dijo la primera vez, mientras yo me revolvía entre su cuerpo y la pared, lleno de pánico, pensando que era una broma…

Las primeras veces, casi lloré. Pero él odiaba ver lágrimas, y me hizo tragármelas con una mirada de advertencia casi violenta, que me hizo temblar y sorber mis sollozos. Después, me quedaba callado, exhalando suspiros cuando mi cuerpo no soportaba más. Y, finalmente, lo hice aceptando los términos. Hacer el amor no es sólo tener sexo, ni una violación.

Entregar tu inocencia no se refiere a tu virginidad: es darle a alguien la oportunidad de venir a pisotear tu interior, a endurecerte como una roca, a que te mire tan despectivamente como quiera, hasta que te ganes respeto a su manera. Cualquier síntoma de debilidad murió en aquella habitación.

Y me enteré de lo que realmente es el sexo: es dejar que te vean desnudo, tal como tú mismo te ves, dejarlos hurgar tu cuerpo, tu mente, tus ojos, y escarbar en ellos, buscando, buscando los rincones más oscuros de tu ser…  
De hecho, es venderte a ti mismo a alguien más. Te preguntas si quieres dejarte fuera de ti, pero no hay tiempo de pensar.

Una vez, sólo una… la noche antes de aquella masacre. Él lo sabía. Y aún así me provocó, me pinchó con aquellas garras, me hizo sangrar, temblar. "No olvides lo que es sentirse inferior, débil, porque en el fondo eres humano", me dijo finalmente al oído, mientras me abrazaba sobre él, y se daba cuenta de que no podía evitar llorar, pensando en alguien más que no era él, y a quien jamás recuperaría en vida.

* * *

Bueno, soy nueva con esta pareja.

Pero espero que les haya gustado.

Déjenme saber qué piensan.

Gracias por leer.

Samadhi.


End file.
